Best Left Unsaid
by EtherealDemon
Summary: She comes to talk to him about the night he almost died in her arms, but things don't go as she planned.


**Disclaimer:** All things TVD belong to their respective owners, I'm just here for the cookies... I mean reviews.

**Summary:** She comes to talk to him about the night he almost died in her arms, but things don't go as she planned.

**AN:** I thought it was incredibly strange that apparently after three months Damon and Elena still hadn't talked about that night and I ended up making up a reason so that it would stop irking me... and then I thought that I might as well share it with all you lovelies out there.

oOo

**Best Left Unsaid**

oOo

She's lounging silently on her abducted boyfriends bed. Her long ebony curls are splayed haphazardly in soft swirls contrasting beautifully with the crisp white sheets she's laying on. The scene is deceptive because in reality she is not calm at all. Her mind is racing a mile a minute; swerving dangerously from thought to thought as she waits for the other brother to come home.

She's thankful when she hears the front door of the boardinghouse open finally having something to stop her out of control thoughts... and emotions.

However her gratitude is cut short when she hears a somewhat familiar female giggle resound through the old house. There will clearly be no talking today. Irritation mixed with relief washes over her and she slips off the bed and starts padding over to the door... BUT there are soft moans spilling from both their lips right outside the door she's standing behind.

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable she inches back into the cluttered room letting herself disappear into one of the many shadows invading the space. She knows she needs to get out of there, but she really doesn't think she could cope walking out there while they're doing whatever it is that's making them both moan so...

She has to stop the thought as she with a furrowed brow and wide eyes does a double take and actually listens.

She hears his velvety voice murmur words she can not discern and then she hears _her_ breathy voice. "Say it again." She pleads tenderly making her feel like she's intruding on their private moment which in all truth **she is**.

Apparently he says it again because her breath hitches in her throat. "Oh Damon." She breathes out her voice filled with unrestrained emotion and adoration. "Make love to me." She whispers and her undoubtedly soft smile rings through clearly in her voice.

The hiding girls heart clenches and stings at hearing the secret conversation between the two lovers. She isn't sure if it's because of her own missing lover or if it's because of... no. She pushes the thought far from her mind before it even has the chance to touch down and attempt to make roots.

There's no other reason than that. She'd after all come there to make sure that he understood that whatever that night was it changes nothing between them. It's still always going to be Stefan... she loves Stefan... always... ?

Besides, although he clearly cares about her, she's **never** doubted that, he's hardly declared his undying love for her. She really wants to laugh at herself for having allowed Katharine's words... and Isobel's from what seems like so long ago... to seep into her subconscious, but she doesn't even though she can tell that the couple are slowly moving further down the hall. Something tells her she isn't ready to find out if the laughter would be bitter or not.

The guy may be a master at twisting words, but he honestly always seems to take hers for what they are and no more. To think she managed to work herself up so much over nothing. It's clear that he's quite happy and well loved. She's not buying the whole fake girlfriend BS from him after this. He cares about her. Why else would he be whispering sweet nothings in her ear when the two of them are all alone?... as far as they know.

She lets out a little sigh of relief before she slips quietly out the door and down the hallway with the sounds of tender lovemaking floating after her. Her heart stings painfully once again and she reaches into her purse pulling out the little newspaper clipping she'd almost forgotten.

They just need to get him back so everything can go back to normal... well, actually preferably not considering what had become normal since the Salvatore's first entered her life... so things can settle into a... she's got nothing.

Frowning at her lack of imagination she grabs a pen from her purse and heads for the kitchen where she scribbles a single name on the little piece of paper. _**"Klaus?"**_ She leaves it there, the clipping, on the kitchen counter where it will stay until either of them decide to come down for refreshments.

She leaves as quietly as possible ignoring the possible questions her mind desperately wants to ask... pretending that her car isn't very visible from the driveway much like the blue eyed boy is desperately trying to ignore the all-consuming sound of her steady heartbeat fading slowly into the distance.

oOo

**AN:** If you liked this you might also like **soon be found** which could be considered a sister piece that would have come before this one... make me real happy and hit the review button and let me know what you thought.


End file.
